


Twitter Secrets

by Minxi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Bully Flash Thompson, Fanfiction, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Twitter, Twitter Fic, avengers twitter, i update regurlarly, pls kudos, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman is a meme, twitter fic with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxi/pseuds/Minxi
Summary: Peter makes a spider man account because his annoying yet lovable best friend suggested so.Tony has long wondered who the masked vigilante from queens really is.In a world where Tony has no clue who spider man is and where Ned wont stop messaging Peter, Tony will try to find out who the masked hero is once in for all.include some peter x mj moments and a whole bunch of humorenjoy! xPS: This fic is highly inspired bt fungishh's Twitter is a meme ♥ go sheck this fic out (but u have probably already read it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What? a nicely formatted twitter fic with a plot?

Peter Parker **@PeterP**

Hey just got twitter :)

**1 **Like **0 **Retweets

> Chair Guy **@nediskool  
**OMG Peter finally!!! Im so proud of u!!! but PLEASE change that username
> 
> Fastest Man Alive **@Flasher  
**Lmao nerd got 0 Retweets
> 
> Michelle <strike>Obama</strike> Jones **@EMJAY  
**Welcome to twitter loser.

* * *

Twitter DMs

**@nediskool **PETER   
**@nediskoo**l PETER  
**@nediskool** PETER

**@PeterP **Jesus Christ Ned I'm here calm down lol

**@nediskool **PETER I GOT AN AMAZING IDEA

**@PeterP **I'm listening

**@nediskool **MAKE A SPIDER MAN TWITTER ACCOUNT

**@PeterP **Ned. No.

**@nediskool **Peter you HAVE to do it! you can post selfies and stuff! And the avengers might follow you!!!! Comeoncomeoncomon

**@PeterP **Ned that a terrible idea! and i absolutely dont want the avengers to follow me  
**@PeterP** plus, they could find out my identity 

**@nediskool** Come on peteeeeer do it at least just for one day

**@PeterP** No

**@nediskool** pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee

**@PeterP** No

**@nediskool** ok fine ill tell mj u like her then

**@PeterP** wtf ned no

**@nediskool** then make a spider man twitter account

**@PeterP** ...  
**@PeterP** okay then. just for one day 

**@nediskool** YAAAAAS 

**@nediskool** and u should change that username btw  
**@nediskool** Peter?


	2. Spooderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Spooderman?

Friendly Neighborhood **@Spooderman**

It's really me! Spooderman!

**4.8k** Likes** 1.6k** Retweets

> i love webs **@spiiderfaan**
> 
> OMG OMG ITS HAPPENING HE GOT TWITTER 
> 
> shooketh **@some1luvme**
> 
> spider man has twitter I repeat SPIDER MAN HAS TWITTER
> 
> Fastest Man Alive **@Flasher**
> 
> HEY SPIDERMAN NOTICE ME IM UR BIGGEST FAN OMG
> 
> Ironman **@Tony** ☑️
> 
> Now this is interresting
> 
> Chair Guy **@nediskool**

* * *

Twitter DMs

**@Tony** So you're the masked vigilante huh?

3:13pm

* * *

**@PeterP** NED 

**@nediskool** OMG UR TWEET WENT VIRAL

**@PeterP** I KNOW 

**@nediskool** TONY FUCKING STARK REPLIED I KNOOOOW

**@PeterP** NOT ONLY THAT HE DMED ME

**@nediskool** WHAT???

**@nediskool** OMG OMG WHAT DID HE SAY??

**@PeterP** "So you're the masked vigilante huh?"

**@nediskool** ahgahagahagha omg omg ommgggg what did u answer?

**@PeterP** I didn't answer yet

**@nediskool** ...

**@nediskoo**l you left Tony Fucking Stark, Billionaire Superhero, on seen???

**@PeterP** I FREAKED OUT OKAY

**@PeterP** tell me what to write

**@nediskool** okay. go with "Yo Stark wassup"

**@PeterP** ned this is serious.

**@nediskool** ask hi what his favorite star wars movie is

**@PeterP** okay ned im doing this without u

**@nediskool** nononononono pls dont leave

**@nediskool** Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will peter answer? Stay tuned x


	3. Imagine being on a first name basis with Tony Stark

* * *

**@Tony **So you're the masked vigilante, huh?

3:13pm

**@Spooderman** Yes.  
**@Spooderman** I mean yes I am

**@Tony **Never thought you'd get Twitter

**@Spooderman** What? can't the friendly neighborhood spiderman have a social media account

**@Tony** You can I would just think you would be scared about someone finding out who you really are  
  
**@Spooderman** By someone do you mean a certain billionaire superhero who happens to be a computer genius?  
  
**@Tony **I usually go by genius billionaire playboy philanthropist but yes  
  
**@Spooderman **Go ahead then  
  
**@Tony **Nah that would make it too easy and it would be quite illegal to hack into Twitter database

**@Spiderman** Sooo you wana try to find out who I am without hacking into twitters database...

**@Tony** yes that would make it more fun and it can't be that hard  
  
**@Spooderman** Try me  
  
**@Tony** Is that a challenge?  
  
**@Spooderman** Maybe  
  
**@Tony** Challenge accepted then

* * *

**@PeterP** Bruh  
**@PeterP** Ned  
**@PeterP** Ned  
**@PeterP** Nes  
**@PeterP** Ffs ned  
  
**@nediskool** omg peter yes in here pls dont leave tell me everything  
  
**@PeterP** Okay so  
**@PeterP** I might have challenged tony to find out what my true identity is  
  
**@nediskool** ...  
**@nediskool** Peter...  
**@nediskool** THAT IS AWESOME  
**@nediskool** And since when were you guys on a first name basis??  
  
**@PeterP** Since... never? Idk

* * *

  
  
  
Chair Guy** @nediskool**  
Imagine being on a first name basis with Tony Stark **@PeterP**

**16** Likes **1** Retweet

> Fastest Man **@Flasher**  
Too bad ya nerds will never experience that
> 
>   
  
Blondie** @BBrannt**  
I guess that would be kinda cool 
> 
>   
Peter can change names **@PeterP**  
Imagine..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's an update! Ive actually already got like 3 chapters ready so make sure to have subscription on <3 and also I love to read yalls comments so go ahead and leave a message :)


	4. Don't fuck with Tony

Friendly Neighbourhood **@Spooderman**  
So **@Tony** might be after my real identity now... Oopsie 

>   
crazy for webs **@spooderfaaan**  
Wait what?? Omg we'll get to know who spiderman really is
> 
> Spooder baby **@daddyspider**  
Everyone back of he's mineeee
> 
>   
Michelle <strike>Obama</strike> Jones **@EMJAY**  
Welp you're fucked
> 
>   
IronMan **@Tony **  
Comming for ya
> 
> Fastest Man **@Flashe****r**  
Lmao as if **@Tony** could find out  
who **@Spooderman** really is. He's just a guy in a suit of armour nothing special
> 
>   
IronMan **@Tony **  
Replying to **@Flasher** Eugene "Flash" Thompson student at midtown high in sophomore year and part of the decathlon team. Don't fuck with me kiddo.

  
Spiderman News **@Spidermannews**  
Tony Stark is after **@Spooderman**'s identity? So are we! Follow us for more updates about Spiderman man

**1.6k** Likes **592** Retweets

  
  
Fatsest Man **@Flasher **  
Just got dissed by Tony Stark himself. Idk if I should be happy or not

**139** Likes **36** Retweets

* * *

  
Twitter DMs

  
  
**@SIceo** you really gonna do this Tony?  
  
**@Tony** what can I say? I'm curious  
  
**@SIceo** If spiderman wants to remain anonymous you should respect that.  
  
**@Tony** hey Im just gonna find out who's hiding behind the mask and I don't intend to leak it  
  
**@SIceo** sure. No funny business okay?  
  
**@Tony** Pep I'm a 48 years old man I don't need you to babysit me  
  
**@SIceo** I don't want you causing drama okay?  
  
**@Tony** Goodnight  
  
**@SIceo** Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek another update lol pls leave comments I love reading them <3


	5. Don't you hate it when you get shot on your way to school?

Buzzfeed **@Buzzfeed**  
Our friendly Neighbourhood **@Spooderman** finally got Twitter! And not only that,** @Tony** is after his real identity!

**3.5k** Likes **739** Retweets

  
Friendly Neighbourhood **@Spooderman**  
Don't you hate it when you get shot before heading to school? I just wanted to stop ONE mugging come on

**8.3k** Likes **3.7k** Retweets 

>   
Dont call me a **@h0e**  
Omgg you okay??  
  
mathematics **@mathematiiiics**  
You go to school??  
  
Chair Guy **@nediskool**  
You okay bro?

Spiderman news **@Spidermannews**  
Spiderman just revealed in one of his latest tweets that he was still in school! Is it to throw us off? Follow us for more!

**4.7k** Likes **1.6k** Retweets

* * *

  
Twitter DMs

  
  
**@nediskool** did u see Flash's tweet?  
  
**@PeterP** yea he wouldn't stop boasting about it at school  
  
**@nediskool** can't blame him tho tony stark did respond to his tweet and not only that did a full background check lmao  
  
**@PeterP** yea but not only that now the entire internet is after my real identity  
  
**@nediskool** ngl thats super dope  
  
**@PeterP** no ned! no its not! what if someone finds out? not even May knows! Im not ready for the entire world to  
  
**@nediskool** don't worry maybe u shouldnt throw out a bunch of hints  
**@nediskool** and maybe u should tell tony that he should shut up about it when he finds out  
  
**@PeterP** yea...  
**@PeterP** thx ned

* * *

  
**@Spooderman** hey Mr.Stark I was just writing to you to let you know that I wouldn't like you to leak my identity if you find it  
  
**@Tony** I never intended to   
**@Tony** and please cut the Mr.Stark bullshit it makes you sound even more like a high schooler  
  
**@Spooderman** wait you already know I was in high school?  
  
**@Tony** you did kinda make it obvious kiddo  
**@Tony** talk about not leaking your identity  
  
**@Spooderman** so now you're gonna background check every kid in queens?  
  
**@Tony** Wrong.  
**@Tony** I'm gonna background check every smart kid in queens  
**@Tony** No stupid teenager could every develop those amazing web shooters you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i luv reading yalls comments


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oH mY gAh iTs rObErT dOwNeY jUnIoR

Fastest man **@Flasher**  
  
Hey **@PeterP** everyone's looking for your buddy **@Spooderman**'s identity aren't you gonna tell us who he really is? Unless you were lying 

>   
Michelle <strike>Obama</strike> Jones **@EMJAY**  
Cut the crap Flash and leave the looser alone  
  
Chair Guy **@nediskool**  
Not cool man  
  
Peter can change names **@PeterP**  
Spiderman doesn't want his identity leaked and I respect that.  
  
Lizzard **@LizAllen**  
Flash leave him alone.

* * *

  
Twitter DMs

  
**@Tony** Hey  
**@Tony** u here?  
  
**@Ironlegs** what's up tones?  
  
**@Tony** okay so I might have a lead on who spiderman is and since I can't make it public but I still have this incredibly annoying need to boast my geniusness to someone I'll tell it you okay?  
  
**@Ironlegs** im busy atm  
  
**@Tony** shhh listen  
**@Tony** so you know spiderman's in school right? Well he can't be in college since his patrol hours are way too early for any college kid and he probably wouldn't have the time either. He must be really smart too since he was able to develop these web shooters.  
unless someone made them for him which is highly unlikely since he's so secretive about his identity. So the kid is smart, right? And if you're smart you go to a very prestigious school and which school happens to be really prestigious and is located in Queens? Midtown High. I've done some research on the students there (one of them is a proper asshole I'll tell you that) but thanks to him and some stalking I found out that one of the students there have been in contact with Spiderman. Or at least told everyone he knew Spiderman. Now I just need to use my incredibly intimidating persona and get some information out of that student.  
  
**@Ironlegs** so you're gonna haras a high school student into telling you the information you need?  
  
**@Tony** I wouldn't exactly use the word haras ;)   


* * *

  
  
**@Tony** Good evening  
6:38pm

* * *

  
  
**@PeterP** HOLY SHIT CODE RED CODE RED  
  
**@nediskool** OMG PETER DID YOU GET SHOT? HOW MANY BONES DID YOU BREAK? YOU DO I NEED TO GET THE FIRST AID KIT?   
  
**@PeterP** TONY MESSAGED ME  
  
**@nediskool** ...  
**@nediskool** how is that a big deal?  
  
**@PeterP** HE MESSAGED THIS ACCOUNT  
  
**@nediskool** FUCK  
**@nediskool** stay calm maybe he doesn't know it's really you  
  
**@PeterP** So Tony messages random kids on twitter now?  
  
**@nediskool** okay maybe he knows it's really you  
  
**@PeterP** I don't know what to answer  
  
**@nediskool** idk act fanboyish  
  
**@PeterP** Fanboyish?

**@nediskool** yea like when you met that one famous actor

**@PeterP** ?

**@nediskool** [I still have the video lol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkUzvUsAlVg)

**@PeterP** ...

**@nediskool** :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o Tony is getting closer


	7. Not even a lamborghini

* * *

**@Tony** Good evening  
6:38pm  
  
**@PeterP** OMG ur TONY STARK  
  
**@Tony** I am indeed  
  
**@PeterP** what  
**@PeterP** why are u messaging me?  
  
**@Tony** as you may know, I'm on the lookout for spiderman and certain rumour states that you know his real identity   
  
**@PeterP** well that's just a rumour I guess  
  
**@Tony** so you don't know Spiderman  
  
**@PeterP** ...  
**@PeterP** no i dont  
  
**@Tony** see that's were you made a mistake Peter  
  
**@PeterP** ?  
  
**@Tony** Even if you didn't know his identity you still would've told me you knew him  
  
**@PeterP** why would I do that   
  
**@Tony** because that would give you an advantage and you would be able to, I don't know, ask The Great Tony Stark anything in exchange for his identity maybe ;)  
  
**@PeterP** that's lowkey super self-centred of u to say   
**@PeterP** plus, what if I was an honest person?   
  
**@Tony** then you wouldn't have boasted about knowing Spiderman to your entire school unless it was true  
  
**@PeterP** I guess you got me there...

**@PeterP** so you believe I know spiderman?  
  
**@Tony** yes  
  
**@PeterP** so I could say anyone's name and you'd believe they're spiderman?  
  
**@Tony** maybe  
  
**@PeterP** alright.  
  
**@Tony** what do you want in exchange?  
  
**@PeterP** nothing   
  
**@Tony** nothing?  
  
**@PeterP** nothing.  
  
**@Tony** you sure?  
  
**@PeterP** im sure  
  
**@Tony **not even a few thousand bucks?

**@PeterP** not even a few thousand bucks.

**@Tony** not even a lamborghini?

**@PeterP** especially not a lamborghini.

**@Tony** You sure? Because only a few calls and there will be one sent to you by tomorrow

**@PeterP** Mr. Stark you're going to make me change my mind

**@Tony** why does you calling me that somehow sound familiar?

**@PeterP** ...  
**@PeterP** do you want this or not?

**@Tony** damn you make it sound so sexual

**@PeterP** what the fuck??

**@Tony** sorry forgot you were a highschooler for a second 

**@PeterP** I'm gonna act like you didn't just write that...

**@Tony** so what's your friends name?

**@PeterP** Spiderman's real name is...  
**@PeterP** Spiderman's real name is Eugene Thompson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload :)


	8. Peter's fucked

**@PeterP** okay  
  
**@nediskool** TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW and pls stop leaving me on seen  
  
**@PeterP** soooo  
**@PeterP** I might have told Tony that Flash is spiderman  
  
**@nediskool** WTF??  
**@nediskool** LMAO   
**@nediskool** what if Tony messages him tho??  
  
**@PeterP** well hopefully he messages the spiderman account :D

**@nediskool** I think you just fucked it up Peter

**@PeterP** well it was your idea to get me a twitter account in the first place  
**@PeterP** and now im kinda freaking out

**@nediskool** sorry but I didn't expect Tony Fucking Stark to message you

**@PeterP** ned.  
**@PeterP** not helping.

**@nediskool** whatever  
**@nediskool** how is it going with Michelle by the way?

**@PeterP** She has been replying to a few of the Spiderman tweets but she never talks about him

**@nediskool** at least she acknowledges one of your personas 

**@PeterP** I guess so

**@nediskool **but peter  
**@nediskool** ur fucked

* * *

  
  
Ironman **@Tony**  
Guess who found out who spiderman really is

** 2.6M** Likes **820k** Retweets

> Virginia Potts **@SIceo  
**of course you had to boast about it.
> 
>   
ashley **@lovescoconuts**  
TELL US  
  
Minxi **@Minxiii**  
Are you gonna tell us or keep it a secret?  
  
  
Ironman **@Tony**  
Replying to **@Minxiii**  
I'm not allowed to tell people who spiderman is but I still have some tea to spill 

Spiderman News **@Spidermannews**  
New! Tony Stark just announced that he knew **@Spooderman**'s real identity! He stated that he won't tell us but he promised us some other juicy news. Follow us for more!

**28k** Likes** 4k** Retweets

  
Peter can change names **@PeterP**  
Feeling nervous today

**3** Likes** 0** Retweets

>   
Fastest Man **@Flasher**  
What? Because Tony Stark himself will finally reveal you didn't know Spider Man's identity??  
  
Michelle <strike>Obama</strike> Jones **@EMJAY**  
What? ur gonna ask ur crush out or something? Not that I care  
  
Chair Guy **@nediskool**  
Dont worry bro it's gonna be fine

  
  
Friendly Neighbourhood **@Spooderman**  
Tried to spy on an illegal weapon deal then my phone rang #ProfessionalSuperHero

**57k** Likes **7k** Retweets

>   
I love Spiderman **@marrymeh**  
WHO WAS IT? WAS IT UR GIRLFRIEND??  
  
Friendly Neighbourhood **@Spooderman**  
Replying to **@Marrymeh**  
Nah im single  
  
Chair Guy **@nediskool**  
Woopsie

Spiderman News **@Spidermannews**  
New! Spiderman has been revealed to be single! Follow us for more!

**20k** Likes **8k** Retweets

  
Ironman **@Tony**  
As you all may already know, I found out who Spiderman really is and I cannot share that information. Although I also found out who manufactured his web shooters 1/2

**3.2M** Likes** 1M** Retweets

> Doritosam **@idonthavealife**  
YES SPILL THE TEA
> 
> Marcel **@uzib00m**  
u pussy y keep dat info not cool man
> 
> Katherineee **@K8**  
Lowkey excited idk why tho

Ironman **@Tony**  
And that person is no other than Midtown High student **@PeterP**! 2/2

**4.9M** Likes **2.1M** Retweets

> Fastest Man **@Flasher **  
Okay Penis definetly hacked Tony's twitter.
> 
> Blondie **@BBrant**  
No fucking way
> 
> Chair Guy **@nediskool**  
definitely fucked...

* * *

  
Twitter DMs

  
**@SIceo** Tony  
**@SIceo** what the actual fuck did you just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy 1k hits :D (idrk what that means but its a big number so Im happy) :DD


	9. Is Peter gay?

  
**@nediskool** PETER  
**@nediskool** PETER  
**@nediskool** PETER

**@PeterP** NED stop spamming i cant bear the sound of a new notification anymore

**@nediskool** oops my bad sorry

**@PeterP** my phone has exploded and its not from the **@Spooderman** account

**@nediskool** why the fuck would Tony drop your name like that

**@PeterP** no idea and im stressed af

**@PeterP** Maybe he thought he was doing me a favour

**@nediskool** that was really fucking stupid of a genious to do

**@PeterP** I cant believe fanboy Ned called IronMan "really fucking stupid" 

**@nediskool** pls dont screenshot

**@PeterP** too late buddy

* * *

Buzzfeed **@Buzzfeed**  
High schooler **@PeterP** reportedly works for **@Spooderman**. Is the teenager Spiderman's secret lover?

**25k** Likes **3k** Retweets

> Sof @**S0fieee  
**Yall are talking a bunch of bs

> Fastest Man **@Flasher  
**LMAOOO Peter gay asf tho so makes sense

> > Blondie **@BBrant**   
Cant you leave the guy alone for one fucking second?

> > Michelle <strike>Obama</strike> Jones **@EMJAY  
****@nediskool** is parker gay?

> > Chair Guy **@nediskool  
**Replying to **@EMJAY **not that I know of...

Friendly Neighbourhood** @Spooderman**  
What the fuck did you do Tony...

**573k** Likes **77k** Retweets

> i luv spooder **@imsinglee**  
PLEASE tell me he's not your boyfriend
> 
> Fastest Man **@Flasher**  
I don't believe it Penis must have hacked **@Tony**'s Twitter
> 
> Michelle <strike>Obama</strike> Jones **@EMJAY**  
Told ya you'd be fucked

* * *

  
Twitter DMs

  
**@SIceo** TONY WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

**@Tony** chill out Pep

**@SIceo** How do you expect me to chill out when you just ruined a teenagers life?

**@Tony **it's gonna be fine they'll forget about it

**@SIceo** Tony this isn't some "_Tony Stark slept with ___" bull shit, this is about Spiderman. The most secretive superhero out there.  
**@SIceo** and what are you gonna do if Ross finds Peter and force him to spill Spiderman's identity?  
**@SIceo** please tell me you thought this through

**@Tony** I did  
**@Tony** the truth is...  
**@Tony** ok you're right I didn't

**@SIceo** Tony...

**@Tony** listen I'll make this right

**@SIceo** you better.  


* * *

**@Tony** I'm sorry

**@Spooderman** for what

**@Tony** for telling everyone you work with Peter

**@Spooderman** ...  
**@Spooderman** but i don't

**@Tony** excuse me?

**@Spooderman** i literally have no idea who this Peter guy is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for late update lol here's the next Chapter!
> 
> pls comment it motivates me to keep writing :)


	10. Time wasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is super short but like the next one is coming tomorrow so I suppose yall can wait one day lol

Ironman @Tony  
So turns out I made a huge mistake. That Peter guy was just a random high schooler who told everyone he knew spiderman to get invited to parties.

**3M** likes** 6M** Retweets

Ironman **@Tony  
**And I, IronMan, believed him.

**1.8M** Likes **2.8M** Retweets

> JustBodka **@iibodka**  
Peter is the only one to blame. Tony never promised to keep his identity a secret. Only Spiderman's
> 
> Your friendly Neighbourhood **@Spooderman**  
Lmao when you tweeted about that peter guy I was like Do I even know a Peter?
> 
> Fastest Man **@Flasher**  
I KNEW IT I KNEW PETER WASNT ASSOCIATED WITH SPIDERMAN
> 
> Chair Guy **@nediskool**  
Wait what?
> 
> Michelle <strike>Obama</strike> Jones **@EMJAY**  
Peter's so fucked

Peter can change names **@PeterP**  
Joined Twitter a week ago and now the entire internet hates me.

**4.8k** Likes **2k** Retweets

* * *

Twitter DMs

**@PeterP** thanks for calling me out I guess

**@Tony** calling you out huh?

**@PeterP** yea it's not like you were helping me out by making everyone hate me

**@Tony** Sometimes you're quite clueless Peter

**@PeterP** wdym?

**@Tony** why do you think I would waste my time messaging you right now?

**@PeterP** idk because you have your notifications on?

**@Tony** I could easily filter out your messages  
**@Tony** yet I didn't

**@PeterP** Stop playing mind games with me. I'm not as smart as you thought I was and you know that.

**@Tony** I really have to explain everything don't I?

**@PeterP** go ahead

**@Tony** nah that won't be fun

**@PeterP** ?

**@Tony** so tell me Peter, why do you think I'm messaging you?

**@PeterP** Now you're really wasting your time Mr.Stark

**@Tony** don't worry I got plenty

**@PeterP** listen I don't know what your talking about or what you want me to say

**@Tony** alright I've run out of patience

**@PeterP** Why do I feel like you're about to say Underoos for no reason?

**@Tony** ??

**@PeterP** nevermind

**@Tony** anyways  
**@Tony** I called you out because i wanted to disassociate you with your alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I love reading comments but if u have more feedback go ahead and follow my thumblr :) (https://minxi-writes.tumblr.com/)


	11. Tony is a pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls read end note xoxo

* * *

Twitter DMs

**@PeterP** my alter ego?

** @Tony** oh come on Pete you really thought you could fool me?

**@PeterP** ?

**@Tony** they don't call me genius for nothing   
**@Tony** and you really thought I would believe that that shit head of a human was Spiderman

**@PeterP** you mean Flash?

**@Tony** Flash whatever

**@PeterP** he isn't that bad

**@Tony** I know about the bullying kiddo

**@PeterP** How?

**@Tony** the tweets did kinda make it obvious

**@PeterP** you actually read your replies?

**@Tony** you know, being a superhero isn't quite time consuming as you think it would

**@PeterP** It is. You just can't be bothered helping everyone.

**@Tony** The police is taking care of petty crimes

**@PeterP** Yet here I am. Stopping muggings every night without police help.  
**@PeterP** But hey! Earths Mightiest Heroes are too busy to help, aren't they?   
**@PeterP** They're too busy reading fucking Twitter DMs.

**@Tony** I apologize.

**@PeterP** Anyways,  
**@PeterP** how long have you known?

** @Tony** pretty much ever since Flash tweeted out that you knew Spiderman  
**@Tony** and of course I checked your IP to know if I was right shortly after because I couldn't wait

**@PeterP** and you still tweeted out that I was associated with Spiderman??

**@Tony** well I thought it would be funny and get you to admit it but it went way out of control and I admit it's completely my fault

**@PeterP** thanks I guess... now my entire school thinks im a liar

** @Tony** better than your secret identity being known though  
**@Tony** plus, you were already a looser before I intervened

**@PeterP** wow that was really rude of you to say

**@Tony** just stating the truth

**@PeterP** why do you have to be so self centered all the time?

**@Tony** Can't help it

* * *

Buzzfeed **@Buzzfeed**   
New! Ironman has been spotted on several occasions stopping muggings and robberies! 

**58k** Likes **23K** Retwets 

* * *

**@SIceo** Tony I swear to god you need to stop this.

** @Tony** I figured it out by the way

**@SIceo** ?

** @Tony** Peter is spiderman

** @SIceo** Peter?  
**@SIceo** I'm so confused   
**@SIceo** You just tweeted out that he wasn't associated with him  
**@SIceo** wait never mind I'm stupid

**@Tony** yea...  
**@Tony** Can you schedule a meeting with him?

**@SIceo** I am not your assistant anymore Tony.

**@Tony** please?

**@SIceo** No.

**@Tony** whyyyy

**@SIceo** I'm busy cleaning up after your mess.

**@Tony** Virginia sometimes you can really be a bitch

**@SIceo** Anthony sometimes you can really be a huge immature pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooops im so sorry for what I did to Tony, I was maybe too hard on him :)
> 
> Also i finally know how many chapters there are left :DD the last one is gonna be an epilogue and i already have an idea of what my next fic is gonna be about ;)
> 
> anyways kudos and comments are really really really appreciated ♥♥♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT  
Don't forget to read the end notes! ♥

Twitter DMs

** @PeterP** hey...

** @EMJAY** hello  
**@EMJAY** may I ask why you're messaging me?

**@PeterP** Well you may have heard what had happened with Tony Stark and...  
**@PeterP** I just wana say that I didn't use spiderman as a party trick  
**@PeterP** just in case you cared  
**@PeterP** because if you didn't that would've been awkward  
**@PeterP** I mean I would've told you anyways  
**@PeterP** not because I'm a creep  
**@PeterP** I actually don't really like creeps  
**@PeterP** because they're... creepy

** @EMJAY** Parker you're the dorkiest person I've ever met  
**@EMJAY** and yes creeps are in fact creepy.

** @PeterP** so you don't believe Tony?

** @EMJAY** I never did

**@PeterP** oh cool because he telling a bunch of bs

**@EMJAY** but why would he do that?

**@PeterP** I don't know

**@EMJAY** you don't?

**@PeterP** I do but I don't wana tell u over message  
**@PeterP** want to go out for a coffee someday?

**@EMJAY** oh so you're using spiderman as a way to get the ladies now?

**@PeterP** what no! It's just I thought you would like to know haha

**@EMJAY** I'm messing with ya  
**@EMJAY** Steinway Coffee Shop tomorrow 2pm don't be late.

* * *

Friendly Neighbourhood **@Spooderman**  
Love is weird isn't it?

**529k** Likes **294k** Retweets

> Cherry **@Piie**  
WHOSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND
> 
> Mr.Sir **@MisterSir**  
Is spiderman having a highschool crush?

* * *

**@Tony** got a gift for u

** @Spooderman** ??

** @Tony** look outside your window

** @Spooderman** HOLY SHIT IS THAT A NEW SUIT??!!!

**@Tony** You're welcome

**@Spooderman** you really didn't have to

**@Tony** well I kinda did ruin your reputation and you did kinda make me feel bad for not helping out more with the small crimes 

**@Spooderman** Dw I was too harsh yesterday and my reputation was already ruined the day I bailed at that party

**@Tony** you gotta tell me everything about it

**@Spooderman** it's not that interesting tbh

**@Tony **I still want to know though  
**@Tony** wana come over to the tower someday?

** @Spooderman** to the tower?  
**@Spooderman ** like avengerstower tower?  
**@Spooderman** AWESOME!  
**@Spooderman** ned is gonna faint when I tell him this

** @Tony** he knows about your secret identity?

**@Spooderman** kinda accidentally found out lol

** @Tony** you're not good at keeping secrets I'll tell you that

**@spooderman **hey do I need to remind you that you outed yourself out at the first press conference ever since you came back?

**@Tony **eek forgot about that

**@Spooderman** so when can I come by?

**@Tony** does tomorrow at 2pm work for you?

** @Spooderman** nah sorry I have a date

** @Tony** getting all the girls huh?

**@Spooderman** what can I say  
**@Spooderman** im endearing

** @Tony** now dont get too cocky underoos that's my thing

**@Spooderman** SHIT  
**@Spooderman** my aunt just saw me texting with u in my new suit  
**@Spooderman** gtg  
**@Spooderman** bye

**@Tony** so much for a secret identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so that's the last (real) chapter! the next one is going to be an epilogue cus I felt like this wasn't really enough so yea! I actually already have another fic planed out but before I start it I'm looking for some people to write it with cus it's kind of a big project so if ur interested feel free to leave a comment :) also thank you so so so much for all the kudos and comments it really lifted my spirit up and I love you all so so much ♥♥♥


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I have something to tell you."

"Same but go ahead."

"no actually you say it first."

"No its fine it wasn't that important."

"Okay but don't make this awkward."

"I wont."

"I've kinda... liked you for a while."

"you-... me? this- this doesn't make any sense!"

"I told you not to make this weird!"

"but it is."

"What? I can be allowed to have a crush on a guy"

"Yes but... I'm a loser and you're super cool and badass and I'm not and you read books and you're like the smartest girl on earth and..."

"You a loser?"

"Well yea kinda..."

"You kick ass in a spandex suit as hobby. You're not a loser."

"Yes but that's not- Wait a minute how... how do you know?"

"You're Twitter drama with Tony gave it away. And also you never sweat in PE."

"I... how did you even notice that?"

"Very observant and not a creep whatsoever. I don't like creeps anyways"

"Because they're creepy?"

"yea."

"I like you too you know."

"oh cool."

"cool..."

"So we're dating?"

"I think so."

"cool."

"cool."

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the reads and comments ♥


End file.
